justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JD4SURVIVOR/Beta Songs - What Could Still Be in the Main Series?
With the release of Dancing Queen, it seems that a lot of beta songs are returning! In the last year, not only have we had the official release of Dancing Queen, but also In the Hall of the Pixel King and Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, albeit with completely new choreographies. In total, we have had seven songs return after being scrapped before, being the three mentioned above, along with Sax, We Can't Stop, Copacabana, and You Never Can Tell. That got me thinking about whether any other songs have chances. For this blog, I'll be giving my opinions on a percentage for probability of being officially released. Note that I am not going to cover Shake (since I believe it wasn't even planned for the game and was just in the files of the first game), Jungle Drum (give your thoughts on that one if you like), Let Me Feel Ya and Robot Rock (since those songs were just dubbed over and have no chance anyway). All I Want for Christmas Is You, a song by music artist Mariah Carey, was planned for release in Just Dance 2014, but was ultimately scrapped. This song's existence was found when the dancer appeared in several mashups for Just Dance 2014 under the codename "alliwant". There is no doubt about this song being a great choice as a Christmas song for a future game, but in my opinion, this song will probably never get released. My assumptions were that there were issues with the rights of the song, which is ultimately why it was scrapped. I think that Mariah's song will cost too much, especially since sales of Just Dance have dropped in the past years. CHANCE OF RELEASE: 15% Man Down, is a song by Rihanna, who was previously included in the Just Dance series on numerous occasions. I'm sorry to all you Man Down fans, but there is no chance of this song ever being included. The reason why it was scrapped was definitely because the song is about killing a person, which would definitely effect the rating of the game. If it was released on JDU (Which it won't be), there will definitely be complaints from parents. There is no chance, so sorry to burst your bubble. CHANCE OF RELEASE: >0.5% So Good, is a song by flat-earth activist rapper B.O.B. Compared to all the songs on my list, this song has the best chance of appearing. Airplanes appears on Just Dance Unlimited, but that doesn't mean I think So Good will be released. The only thing the song has going for it was that the assets for the song were updated, and that Airplanes is on Just Dance Unlimited. These two features definitely bump the percentage up to what could've been a 20%, all the way to a 50%. Is that good odds? Not really, but it definitely could happen. I mean, King K. Rool is in Smash Bros, so So Good being in the game could happen. CHANCE OF RELEASE: 50% Respect, is a song by the recently late Aretha Franklin. The song was supposed to appear in Just Dance 4 (Don't take my word on this, but the extraction looks like it was straight ripped from Just Dance 4), but later found it's way in to the mashup of Ain't No Mountain High Enough. Originally, I would've given the song a 15% chance, but with the recent passing of Aretha, there is a slightly increased chance that it could be included in Just Dance Unlimited as a routine to remember her. I think it has a decent chance, maybe with a new routine. CHANCE OF RELEASE: 33% Lastly, we have Let's Get It Started by the Black Eyed Peas. The song is one of the earliest instances where we see a song scrapped late in development, being scrapped in Just Dance 2. We know it was scrapped late because of the song's existance in the Just Dance 3 files, where you can find a video file containing the song. I think the song could appear again, but not much. The routine could appear with a new routine, but I doubt it at this point. Especially because the Black Eyed Peas have a video game already developed by Ubisoft. CHANCE OF RELEASE: 20% Thanks for reading my blog, and I want to hear what other people have to think about in the comments. Thanks for reading again! (If I made any typos, please tell me!) Category:Blog posts